The final crusade
by pewdiepony
Summary: Scootaloot, Scootaloo Appleblood, Applebloom and Sweetie Brutal Sweetie Bell are all on their last crusade to find their cutie marks, as young mares. They go off into uncharted waters and have many adventures. Great read if your a fan of the CMC!
1. Chapter 1

Her mane danced in the wind as she looked down at the coordinated orange pony. The young orange mare unsheathed her sword and sliced the rope that tugged on the side of the boat and jumped aboard before the ship departed from the dock. It was a small ship, just had a deck, lookout post, steering wheel, and some beds and cannon on the lower flood. A yellow mare with a red mane spoke looking at her hooves, trying to hide the shame in fear that was struck into her heart, although the smell of it lingered around the boat. "Mah sister is goin' be awful mad when she finds out Ah left. And awful worried." Her red bandana blew in the wind blew the wonderful smell of Apple Acers, which reminded them all of home, they were going to miss home. Her sister would wear it when she went out to the field to pick apples. The mare swiped it from her sister's room. The orange mare's boots struck the wood causing a loud, echoing sound to smack the weak pony as she walked closer. "We have no room for doubt, Appleblood." She said the mare's new name, suited for this particular mission. "Unless you would rather SWIM back!" The caption shoved her face into Appleblood's face. Appleblood forced her spit to go down her throat and spoke sheepishly "N-no Caption. I sure wouldn't." The Caption walked away and didn't even look at Appleblood when she spoke, "I thought not." The Caption felt somewhat guilty for being so abusive to her best friends, but she chose the play the Caption card. And if she wants to play that card right. "How are things up there, Sweetie Brutal?" She yelled up to the lookout post, shouting over the sounds of the strong waves crashing on the side of the boat. "Nothing but clear sky's ahead. And the horizon is blue to blue. I'd say that it'll be smooth sailing until at least a few days." The caption smiled to herself and walked up to the front of the ship. The salty sea spray hit her face, and combined with that chilled wind it felt like little bullets scratching her face. She did mind the pain. She knew that there would be much more pain to come. "Um, Scootaloo?" Appleblood said, afraid that the Caption would yell at her. Unfortunately her fears where conformed. "My name is Scootaloot! Either way you will address me as Caption! I left Scootaloo back in Ponyville!" Appleblood nodded her head quickly, "Naturally, Caption. I was just wondering when we were going to eat."

"We eat at dawn. You get two meals a day. That's more than enough. And you get one cup of water a day. That's all we can afford until we find more." Appleblood looked worried, but didn't argue with Scootaloot. She just nodded her head and made her way to the steering wheel. "That way!" Sweetie Brutal yelled to Appleblood, pointing towards the northern horizon. "We go north." Scootaloot smiled to herself, happy that they were finally leaving. Happy to feel so close to that cutie mark she had desired for so long.

**Haha how's it going, Bronies? My name is Jullllia! This is a story about some of my favorite characters grown up. This is a cool story that is going to get really exciting. Review and favorite, it helps a lot. Stay awesome, bronies, I know you will. BYEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Scootaloot demanded her eyes stay open, as she hadn't slept a second since they had set off on their crusade. Appleblood vomited a horrifying green-red mixture over the side of the boat in agony. She fell to the deck and grasped her stomach and started dry heaving out of sea sickness. She had just awoken from taking the first sleep, and Sweetiebrutal had just fallen asleep, but Scootaloot glanced at her with pity. She knew that she had to be hard on Appleblood, but she hated seeing her in pain.

Scootaloot demanded her eyes stay open, as she hadn't slept a second since they had set off on their crusade. Appleblood vomited a horrifying green-red mixture over the side of the boat in agony. She fell to the deck and grasped her stomach and started dry heaving out of sea sickness. She had just awoken from taking the first sleep, and Sweetiebrutal had just fallen asleep, but Scootaloot glanced at her with pity. She knew that she had to be hard on Appleblood, but she hated seeing her in pain.

"Appleblood." Scootaloot's loud voice rang out throughout the ship, but Sweetiebrutal was too lost in sleep to awaken.

Appleblood finished her latest heave and looked up to the Caption, now standing above her. "Y-yes Capin'?"

"Try not to loose all of your food. We don't have much, and we can't have you gobbling it all up."

"But Capin'! Ah can't help ma sea sickness. Ah didn't even know Ah had sea sickness!"

Scootaloot flattened her ears to her head, wishing she didn't have to say what she did, "Well I'm sorry but until your stomach can agree with you I'm going to have to ban you from eating. We will save your portions, so when you are allowed to eat, you may eat like a King."

Appleblood looked down to her hooves and bit her lip in frustration. All of the Crusader's stomachs were digesting themselves from the inside, and every second they felt as if they were going to starve from sarvation, but they needed to press on. The dehydration was slowly starting to kick in, giving them all terrible migraine that they would have to deal with until the real side effects started.

Scootaloot walked away, ashamed that she would have to break her best friends heart like that. A soothing voice pierced through the boat, taming the wild waves attacking the sides of the boat

"We are the cutie mark crusaders  
And we're finally on the seas  
But we'll never stop the journey  
'Till we stop to breathe.."

Scootaloot rocked from side to side along with the boat as she drifted off to sleep as the cooling words kissed her mind goodnight. The wind whistled through the sails and the sound of the waves was mesmerizing. The sun was slowing being hefted out of the sky and caused the sky to turn a luscious pink.

"Urm.. Capin'?" Scootaloot jerked up from her stance with her head drooped down to her chest and screamed at the unexpected interruption. Appleblood looked down at the ground in hope that nothing would be wrong with her doings, and for once, she was safe. Scootaloot paced the ground, attempting to stay awake. She trotted over to the lookout post and bucked it with her hind feet, causing Sweetiebrual's mummers to hush into nothingness. She trotted in circles and decided that even if Appleblood was laying on the floor heaving at her empty stomach, she was dying to get some food to eat. She climbed to the bottom floor and saw two paths. She glanced down to one, holding the cannons. "One day.." she muttered to herself as she trotted to the past with two beds. One had a purple sheet and the other had a wrinkled red sheet. Scootaloot fixed the wrinkled sheets in hope that Appleblood would forgive her for her terrible actions. She climbed to the locked pantry and took of one of her boots, the one on the front right side. She turned it to it's side and a small key fell out. She tucked the key into it's hole and found a sack of about 30 apples. She took one and used her dagger, that was found on a strap pulled against her waist and sliced it into 3 sections. She took the smallest piece for herself and savored the juicy liquid that dripped with every bite she took, the crunch of the apple underneath her molars. Sooner than she had hopes the apple was gone and she was left with only a sticky hoof. She turned the faucet that pumped sea water on and washed her hooves.

"No dry heaving in a while..." Scootaloot thought to herself as she walked over to Appleblood to offer her share of food for the day. There lay Appleblood, passed out; drool seeping out of the sides of her mouth. Scootaloot rolled her eyes, but then placed Appleblood on her shoulders and carried her down to her bed. Once she was tucked into her blanket Scootaloot went back up the stairs. The sun was in the corner of the sky, and it had just risen. About 10 o'clock. Scootaloot sighed and forced her eye lids not to droop. She needed to stay awake for the crew.

Scootaloot bucked the lookout post until Sweetiebrutal awoke. It only took a matter of seconds before se asked where Appleblood was, which is understandable.

"She's sleeping. Leave her be. Wait a quarter of the day, and if she is not up by the time the sun goes down wake me. She is sick and in misery. I don't like seeing my crew weak."

"Night Caption. I'll keep a good eye on the ship." Sweetiebrutal said, jumping from her lookout lost so she could grab hold of the steering wheel, if necessary. The Caption climbed down the stairs and crawled into her bed, relieved the first day of a long journey was over. She took out a book from underneath her pillow and started writing,

"Captions log, day 1  
Today Appleblood is very sick. I hope dearly that she gets well soon, not only because she is a use to the ship, she is also still my friend. Nopony has had their first slice of apple, besides me. I'll let Sweetiebrutal have hers when I awake. Right now the cabinet's locked up tight and only I can get in. Thats all I have to say today."

Haha how's it going bronies? My name is Pewwwdiepony. Hope you liked the latest update, sorry its been so long. Buisy and all. Thanks for all your support! Stay awesome bronies, I know you will. BYEE


End file.
